


Warlocks, Prophecies, and Everything That Happened In Between

by SavingPeople_HuntingThings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gwaine Lives, Gwaine doesn't know when to shut up, Magic Revealed, Mentions of Freylin, arthur lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingPeople_HuntingThings/pseuds/SavingPeople_HuntingThings
Summary: Arthur and Gwaine both survived the battle, and Arthur wants the truth. What he doesn't realize, is that Merlin's story is more complex than he expected.





	1. Lies Hurt, But So Does the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> One take on what might have happened if Arthur had survived. Hope you guys enjoy!

The Battle of Camlann was over, Morgana and Mordred were dead, Camelot prevailed.  
By some miracle, Arthur was alive. Merlin had used raw magic, not spells or incantations, but pure warlock power, and purged Arthur of all injury and ailments. A feat that had left him unconscious for days, yet had saved Arthur's life. However Merlin was not the only hero here; it was no surprise that a man of Percival's size could not be contained for long. The huge knight had broken free and rescued Gwaine before he was subjected to every awful torture method Morgana could think up. So here they all sat at the round table that Arthur had recovered from their old sanctuary. A king, a queen, a warlock, a physician, and the Knights of the Round Table. They sat in silence as they waited for Arthur to speak.  
The king cleared his throat loudly and announced snarkily, “As you are all aware by now, it has been revealed that the man I trusted most has betrayed me by using magic. It has been brought to my attention that said traitor wishes to share the reason he deceived me and lied to my face for as long as I've known him.” Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see her glaring at him.  
“Merlin,” she said gently, “We know there is more to this story than meets the eye, so why don't you just tell us everything that happened since your arrival in Camelot?” Gwen, who had already figured out a few times Merlin had saved Arthur's life with magic, still did not truly realize how much the young warlock had sacrificed.  
“If you want the whole story we might be here for a few years,” Merlin joked, trying to ease the tension. Gwaine grinned at Merlin when Arthur wasn't looking, already having heard most of the story. “Okay, here goes nothing. The first thing you should know is that I'm not a sorcerer. I'm a warlock. And yes, there's a difference. A sorcerer chooses to practice magic; a warlock is born with magic. A warlock, such as myself, doesn't need spells to do all magic, many things I can do simply by thinking it. Point is, I didn't choose magic; I didn't have a choice at all. Next thing you should know is that the Druids have this name for me. Emrys. Basically I'm the most powerful warlock to ever live. Also, Balinor, that dragonlord, remember him?” A few people nodded. “Yeah that was my dad. I'm a dragonlord.”  
“That was your dad?” Arthur questioned in disbelief. “Any other completely life changing secrets I should know about?!”  
“Actually, yes. My destiny is to protect your royal arse so you don't get yourself killed before uniting Albion. And believe me it's not been an easy job.”  
“What?!”  
“Oh yeah, forgot to mention, you're the Once and Future King. Also, you were supposed to die at the Battle of Camlann. Except I saved your sorry hide yet again. And what's my thanks for this? Hatred and prejudice. At least you didn't throw me in the stocks.”  
“You know what Merlin? That's not a bad idea! Did you think I was just going to accept the fact that you've been lying to me for years?! That I would forgive you for betraying my trust and we could just move on?!” Arthur was practically screaming.  
“Well you know what?!” Merlin roared. “Maybe, just maybe, you would consider the fact that my HEAD was on the line!” Merlin shoved his chair back from the table and stormed out. Arthur sighed as the anger drained from his body and he rested his head in his hands.  
“Well that went well!”  
“Shut up, Gwaine.”


	2. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second attempt at finding out Merlin's story. Where else to begin than his first day in Camelot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Thanks to everyone who left kudos and commented on chapter 1! Hope you all enjoy! Single quotes are Merlin's thoughts

To say that Merlin was furious would be an understatement.  
‘How was it that Arthur, the very man whose life I have saved hundreds of times, couldn't seem to comprehend that maybe I’m not betraying him, but in fact protecting him? And not only that, but accusing me of breaking his trust?! I would have been EXECUTED!’ Merlin was enraged, but more than that, he was done. Done trying to apologize to a man who refused to forgive. Done trying to prove himself to a man who believes his very existence is a crime. ‘When Arthur wants to talk, he can come find me. He can come beg for me to listen, to hear his apology, because I'm not the only one in the wrong here.’

It wasn't for another week until Merlin would be lying on his bed reading one of Gaius’ old books, when he would be startled by a loud knock.  
“Merlin?” Arthur called out tentatively.   
“Enter.” The door creaked open and Arthur stepped inside the tiny room.  
“Merlin, I'm sorry. It's possible that maybe I've been acting like a bit of a-” Merlin cut him off.  
“Prat? Arse? Clotpole? Dollophead? The list goes on for a while,” Merlin spat. Arthur sighed.  
“Yeah. Pretty much sums it up. Listen, I was thinking we could try and have that talk again. And, you know, not do what we did last time.” Merlin considered it before nodding his head. “Okay. See you in an hour, same place as last.” With that, Arthur left to gather the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Okay, get the Princess and Merlin to apologize and stop acting like prats part two aaaaand go!” Gwaine said jokingly. Arthur glared at him and Merlin just rolled his eyes. They all sat exactly as they had a week ago, ready to try again.  
“Merlin, I'm sorry for my behavior last week,” Arthur said, “So please tell your story and I'll do my best to remain civil.”  
“Seriously? That's the best you can do? Civil? Okay, so we're doing this.” Merlin replied.  
“Well, this is off to a great start,” Gwen glared at each man in turn. “Merlin, why don't you just start at the beginning?” Merlin shrugged.  
“What better place to start? Well, I had just arrived in Camelot, only to witness the execution of a sorcerer,” he paused here and gave Arthur a pointed look, “and his mother declare that she would have her revenge on Uther. ‘An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son’.” Arthur shuddered at the memory of the sorceress. “After that, I went to the court physician's chambers, where Gaius promptly fell off of the second level balcony.” Gaius raised one eyebrow at Merlin and Gwen giggled in a manner quite unbecoming of a queen. “So, I used magic to slow the speed of his fall and transport a bed underneath him, thereby saving his life.” That got multiple gasps.  
“So, you saved his life using magic on your first day in Camelot, immediately after witnessing the execution of a magic user?” Percival questioned. Merlin shrugged.  
“Well, when you put it that way, yes?” Gwaine started laughing.  
“I knew there was a reason I liked you Merlin,” he joked.  
“Yes, well, idiotic headstrong men tend to seek each other out, I suppose,” Gaius reprimanded. Leon nodded in agreement and Percival smirked at Gwaine's offended expression.  
“Anyways, may I continue?” Merlin asked. There was a chorus of nods and he continued his tale. “So later I was walking and I saw none other than His Royal Pratness forcing some poor servant to run around with target while Arthur threw knives at him for moving target practice.” Arthur had the decency to look mildly ashamed. “So I confronted him and called him an ass. I got arrested, then thrown in the stocks, met Gwen,” she smiled at the memory, “Oh, and then later Arthur and I fought.”  
“And I won,” Arthur added.  
“Only just! Gaius distracted me!”  
“Yeah, but Merlin, you shouldn't have even had had a chance against Arthur,” Leon told the warlock.  
“Yes, well, about that… it's possible, that maybe, perhaps, I used a little bit of magic?” Merlin said, avoiding Arthur's gaze.  
“MERLIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you enjoyed, have questions, or want to talk Merlin! Haven't decided where I'm going with this yet so if you have suggestions let me know :)


End file.
